


First Impression

by alicesalias



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, I just wanted to honour my lovely podcast, I totally ship them but it doesn't go into it, Slice of Life, is just the two interacting, some how fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesalias/pseuds/alicesalias
Summary: Violet arrivew on the Rumor and her first impressions of Kay Grisham/Arkady Patel. AU where they are the only ones in the ship (mostly because I started writing before I knew there were other crewmates).





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a Starship Iris fanfic! I started writing it when there was only the first episode and then I changed a few small things when the second one came out and it took me a while to get the courage to post it, I suppose now it’s an AU. Is the first fanfic I write in English (although I suppose it’s more like a small drabble). I just couldn’t not contribute to this lovely podcast somehow. I hope who ever finds if likes it. (Oh and if you haven’t heard it already, go listen to the podcast!)

Despite of what Kay Grisham (or whatever was her real name) had said, Violet Liu found her to be very memorable. Which kinda made her glad they had previously established Kay didn’t actually went to Harmony, because she would definitely remember the curly haired, wild looking girl, although she suppose the strong build only came latter with the war:

–Hi, made a good trip?– Kay asks, offering a hand to help Violet.

–As good as it could be, giving the circumstances…– she mumbles back and reluctantly accepts the help, letting Kay pull her out of the crio chamber.

With they both standing up Kay almost towered over Violet, which admittedly wasn’t as much as a feat considering Vee’s height.

–So…– Kay says slowly, the other girl’s expectation building– I guess you own me a drink.

Violet snorts:

–You own me some answers!– she shoots back, perplexed with Kay’s boldness.

–But hadn’t we already established I am a liar?– Kay smirks

–I guess we did… Why would you do that, by the way?!

–I… had motive to think that someone else could be listening to your starship com system.

–Who else? My hole crew died!

–You are under a regime that isn’t known for its fair privacy politics, you know?

–The republic? You think the republic was spying on my ship? What are you, conspiracy nuts?

-No, I am a smuggler,– Kay roll her eyes, as it were obvious– and I’m not willing to call a military coup a republic.

–Aren’t you a military? Or was that a lie to?

–I _was_. Before I knew better.

–So now that you do know better you go around the galaxy capturing prisoners?

–I just told you, I am a smuggler. I don’t “capture prisoners”, do you think that’s what I did to you?

–Well, yes?! What would you call it?

–I’d call it a well succeed rescue mission. And speaking about that, I’ll try to rescue some pieces of your starship to use them in my starship! And to sell some of them in the black market..– Kay adds mumbling under her breath.

–You’re going to take Iris apart?!

–It’s not like we can fix it, and even if we could we don’t have the people to pilot a starship that big.

–How big is your crew? You should be able to pilot it with five people, or so.

–Then we are four people or so short, three with you now.

–You.. you’re alone in the ship?

–It is a pretty small ship, you’ll see it.– And with that lead, Kay starts to walk out of the room– Come on, aren’t you coming?

Violet try to walk towards the door, but apparently, even if she could stand up just fine, walking was a bit to much for her muscles right now.

–Wow, easy there, let me help you.

–I don’t need help from any criminals.– Violet mumbles

–Said the girl that was just saved by a criminal, but if that’s what you want go ahead and walk by yourself.– Kay says defiant and Violet does just that, for a couple of seconds then she trips and falls.

Kay walks till the shorter girl on the floor and helps her to get up and walk to the attached starship.

Kay’s ship looked like it didn’t had two pieces made in the same year or even made for the same type of ship and it was much, much smaller then the Iris.

– Welcome to the Rumor!

– Is this frankenship safe?– Violets asks worried.

– As safe as a man made tin can floating in the void can be. Now, if you don’t mind I’ll scavenge your ship. – And before Violet could say “I do mind” Kay toss her a shiny object and a blanket. – This one is a blanket, to keep you warm, but you already new that, the other one is a recorder, that should keep you entertained, you do have a lovely voice, you know? I wasn’t lying on that bit.

Kay says before leaving a perplexed Violet Liu smiling quietly as she tucks her hair behind her ear, revealing the couple piercings she hadn’t take of after college.


End file.
